Come Back
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: I hoped that you would see me for who I really was: a talented human being, no different than yourself.


The song is _The Call _by Regina Spektor.

_Words: 1,810_

_**It started out as a feeling**_

When I first met you, I wasn't quite sure what to think or what to feel. You were rude to me and my friends, but you were loyal and trustworthy around yours. All through first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth year I think I started to develop a feeling for you. I started to actually like you.

Yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger, began to develop a crush on you, Draco Malfoy.

Around the beginning of sixth year, when the Dark Lord gave me my first mission or job or whatever, that's when I started noticing you. I'd never seen you really, Granger. But this time I did. It started that day when I was rushing to get to the Room of Requirement and I knocked into you. I muttered a "watch where you're going," before looking down and seeing you glowering up at me with your gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes. 

That moment was the time that you planted the seed inside of me. It changed me forever, and I thank you for that.

_**Which then grew into hope**_

All throughout that active year, the feeling grew. Everytime I passed you in the corridor, I hoped that you would see me for who I really was: a talented human being, no different than yourself. Yet every single time, you hurled curses at me and called me names, but that didn't bother me. By now, that feeling had grown into hope.

The seed grew every single time that I saw you. I never wanted anyone to suspect that I had any vulnerabilities, so I continued being cruel toward you and Potter and Weasley. I hoped _you _would see through my façade and see the real me: the loving man I had become. But you ignored me even when I called you the nastiest things possible.

_**Which then turned into a quiet thought**_

Around Christmastime, the hope turned into a thought that, though quiet, was always popping up in my mind. I was thinking maybe you'd changed, that's why you had stopped harassing Harry, Ronald, and I so much. I wanted to be right, but deep down, I knew that wasn't true. I hoped that you felt the same about me as I felt about you.

The seed started expanding pushing up a sprout. And once it reached my brain all I could think of was you. I stopped teasing you all. I had changed and I wanted you to see that. I was so engrossed with you that I was failing my mission. But I no longer cared. I wanted to be with you, even if that meant not following the Dark Lord's orders.

_**Which then turned into a quiet word**_

Suddenly, I started to hear one word whispered all around me... _love. _I always heard it. Ron said it, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Ernie, Susan, Michael, Colin, Blaise, Dumbledore, McGonagall. I even thought I heard Snape say it in hushed tones once.

The seed inside of me was almost to the surface. I wanted to confess myself to you. Blaise started suspecting that something was up and he wanted to figure it out. He started following me around which wasn't a big deal. He already knew about the mission and I wasn't stalking you or anything. Someway he found out that I liked someone. He had absolutely no idea that someone was you, Hermione. He would come up behind me and whisper a single word... _love_. He's lucky I didn't curse him into the last century.

_**And then that word grew louder and louder  
Till it was a battle cry**_

Then I heard it more and more, louder and louder. Until every time that I heard it, it sounded like a shout. I wanted to scream and shout it into your face, I wanted you to know. Almost every night I feel asleep with tears in my eyes, just because you never saw how much I like you. My feelings for you were a hundred thousand times bigger than any I had for anyone else.

Blaise knew it annoyed me so he continued saying it, louder and louder. Pansy thought he meant I was in love with her. She was embarrassed; we'd broken up months ago. The sprout was pushing against my heart. My heart was beating to the rhythm of the words... _love love love love love. _My brain was pounding with the word. If I didn't say something soon I would scream, pound my head against the wall, until the words flowed out and lay before you as proof of my feelings for you, which had multiplied time and time again since the beginning of the year.

One day, I couldn't take it any longer and I ran up to you

In an abandoned corridor and I said, "Hermione Granger,

"Draco Malfoy, I

Love

You," we both said simultaneously. I looked up into your once cold, grey eyes and saw that you _had _changed. Your eyes were now like molten silver and I wanted to melt right into them.

As you gazed into my eyes, I saw comprehension dawn on you. You noticed I had changed. I leaned down and covered your lips with mine. 

_**I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye**_

The school year was nearly over. It was late at night when I met up with you in the Owlery. You said you needed to tell me something.

It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. "I have to leave, tonight, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I'll be back next year though." 

I was shocked into silence. You had to leave. The past two months had been the best of my life.

"Whenever you need me, just owl me. I'm not going to say good bye, I know I'll see you again."

You pulled me close for a hug and then kissed the top of my head, before disappearing from my sight. _****_

Just because everything's changing  
doesn't mean it's never been this way before

The next summer was interesting. I turned seventeen and I tried to make it seem as if life had never been better. I knew that outside of the safe haven of the Burrow, the world was changing. I knew that the Death Eaters had been gaining power. And I hoped that you and you're family were still safe.

I realized that though all of this stuff was new to us, the other grown up's had already gone through it before.

_**All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
as you head off to war**_

The Death Eaters attacked the Burrow and Harry, Ron, and I escaped. I'd been preparing for that moment for days. I hoped that you would not be in that crowd of idiots. None of them were you friends, and those are exactly what you need in a war. _**  
**_

_**Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light**_

All those long, cold months that we spend sleeping in tents on water-soaked ground while it was storming outside, I couldn't stop thinking of you. Every night, I kept watch and I stared at the Draco constellation. Throughout all of those months, that is what I did._**  
**_

_**You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye**_

I frequently flashed back to that night that you left. You never said goodbye because you said that you knew you would see me again. I understood that then. I knew that you would come back to me when the horrendous war was over.

When I heard that you three got away from the Burrow, I could barely conceal my excitement. But I was also disappointed. I wanted to see you. I couldn't wait for the war to be over. I knew I hadn't needed to say goodbye. You, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley would survive._****_

_**You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye**_

The first person I really saw after Harry defeated Voldemort was you. Tears began streaming down my face once again. I ran over to you, ignoring the strange looks I received as I threw my arms around your neck. You wrapped your arms around my waist and I buried my face in your shoulder. I knew that everyone standing around us was shocked.

When I pulled away from your shoulder I saw your parents glaring at me. We both knew that punishment awaited you.

As they pulled us apart, we didn't say goodbye. We both knew we'd see each other when it was over. 

_**Now we're back to the beginning**_

It was years and years later when we saw each other again. By then, everyone had forgotten about us. They just had a sliver of that memory. They all probably thought I was just so happy to see that one more person was alive._**  
**_

_**It's just a feeling and no one knows yet**_

I'd even thought that my love had vanished. But as soon as I saw you, the fire is rekindled and I felt elation flooding through me.

For the first time in years and years, I can feel that plant sprout growing through me. I can feel it exploding to life as soon as I see that familiar bushy hair of yours. I feel the sunlight flooding into me, making me warm, and helping my love for you grow.

_**But just because they can't feel it, too  
doesn't means that you have to forget**_

Not one of our friends could feel that our love for each other had returned. And sometimes I thought that you didn't remember either.

Yet, slowly, I begin to forget why I fell in love with you in the first place. Yes, you are a wonderful friend, but I don't think I belong with you. I'm sorry, Hermione._**  
**_

_**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
till they're before your eyes**_

I tried to make you remember. I mentioned the old days when we could barely be separated, when we were with each other every second we could. I can see the memories sliding in front of me like a movie so can you, too?_**  
**_

_**You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye**_

I know that you'll come back to me when you remember everything.

So I'm not going to say goodbye._**  
**_

_**You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye**_

I want you to remember everything we had, but you don't. I wanted you to remember why we fell in love, but even I barely remember anymore. I wonder how many other girlfriends you told that you'd come back when they called for you. That's what I told you the day I broke up with you. I didn't need to say goodbye that time, Draco. I didn't want to see you ever again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
